Bittersweet
by PaolaSkky
Summary: Basado en hechos reales alterados 23456%.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Alexandra, &esta es mi historia.

Todo era normal en mi vida, nada tenia sentido, no tenia ninguna cosa porque vivir, no me importaba nada, tenia 2 mejores amigos, Coraline & Spencer, aunque mas bien los llamaba mime & gary. Yo solía tener buenas notas, vida antisocial, un día una chica llamada Stephanie me suplico que saliera en su fiesta de quince a;os de reemplazo, algo muy común en Seville, yo acepte seria emocionante, o eso pensé, cuando llegue al primer ensayo todos me miraban fijo como si quisieran que regresara por donde vine, yo solo finji que todo estaba bien & me senté en la esquina, comenzó el ensayo & todos resultaron conocerse antes & ser de la alta sociedad, yo solo era el bicho raro & pobre, solo seguí la corriente, de pronto llego mi turno de ensayar & un chico con un problema en los oídos se me acerco, me saludo, fue muy amable conmigo & bailamos bien, había un chico que a todos sonreía menos ami, yo no lo tome en cuenta, solo era un chico, pasaron meses & en los últimos ensayos decidieron cambiar de parejas & para mi suerte me toco con aquel chico, yo solo no preste atención & el me saludo sonriendo & de la nada no se que paso, todo se detuvo, yo me sentí la mas estúpida del mundo esto no era normal, yo solo me voltee para disimular desinterés pero no podía evitarlo, ese ensayo nos salio tan mal & todos se burlaron & el solo se fue, yo me sentí humillada, unos días después fui con mi vecina Anne, a una fiesta de ellos, no me sentí segura de ir sola no quería estar sola, ahí estaba el, con su Hermosa sonrisa & cabello, yo solo lo ignore, después de esa noche en los ensayos el trataba de hablar conmigo pero yo cuando trataba de hablarle me ponía estúpida & mejor no hablaba mucho, el se sentía mal, después el día de la fiesta en la misa pues salíamos en pareja, yo llevaba mi celular & no tenia donde guardarlo así que el se ofreció guardarlo, a media misa mi celular empezó a sonar & fue vergonzoso, el me lo dio & era nada mas & nada menos que telcel me dio mucha pena, lo coloque en vibrador en la fiesta bailamos juntos, hablamos toda la noche & fue indo, rápido me ilusione con el, se volvió mi amor platónico, seguimos hablando por facebook todo era genial, todos sabían de el, mime me apoyaba a declararme hacia el pero gary lo detestaba porque era muy celoso, yo los ignoraba por completo, teníamos los mismos gustos en común & era prácticamente mi alma gemela, todo era perfecto como el, hasta que un día el menciono que se iría a una escuela militar, esa noche llore mucho porque descubrimos que era la misma escuela en la cual yo quería ir hace meces atrás, seguimos hablando mucho, todo el mundo sabia de el, jamas me había sentido tan feliz & viva en mi vida. Su nombre es Silvestre, yo solo no pasaba mucho tiempo con mi familia, todos eran muy unidos menos yo, pero no era ningún problema yo prácticamente vivía en casa de mis amigas.

Desde esa noche de la fiesta de Stephanie decidí que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, era mi alma gemela, no podía ser tan tonta..


	2. Chapter 2

Todo marchaba bien, un día fue de visita Anne & yo estaba hablando con el felizmente & ella veía tele, fui al baño & cuando regrese ella reia a carcajadas, rápido me fije en la computadora, como lo supuse, ella había echo de las suyas & le mando a Silvestre; cásate conmigo, el respondió; okay, seremos marido & mujer:D, yo moria de pena pero también de felicidad, seguimos jugando a los casados & cosas así, un día estaba aburrida & no hablamos, así que me puse a ver todas las conversaciones & al final me di cuenta de que el me había prometido ser mi esposo, me enseñaria a jugar, seria mi superheroe, me enseñaria a cocinar, con lo de la escuela, miles de cosas, yo era la persona mas feliz del mundo.

días antes de que el se marchara, me invito a salir, acordamos ir al cine, invite a mis amigos mas cercanos, eran como 5 mas mi hermano Steve, al final solo llegamos Steve, Anne, Silvestre & yo, era cómico & algo incomodo puesto que no solía tenerle tanta confianza a Steve, así que decidimos que película queriamos ver, mas bien yo manipule eso, puesto que había una nueva donde salia mi actor favorito así que tenia que verla, entramos a la sala, me senté al fondo, a mi lado estaba el, después Steve & luego Anne, yo soñaba miles de versiones de este día, aunque nosotros no eramos mas que amigos, así que no tenia ninguna esperanza de que algo fuera a pasar, en los anuncios de la película el golpeo ligeramente mi zapato con el suyo, lo voltee a ver, el sonrió, se lo devolví, así estuvimos & el empezó a hacer lo mismo con su mano, yo solo lo seguía, luego estaban muy cerca, & el entrelazo nuestras manos, ese sentimiento de estupidez volvió, mi cerebro se desconecto de mi cuerpo, mas bien exploto, yo me sentía estupefacta no sabia que estaba pasando aun, 10 minutos después teníamos las dos manos entrelazadas, yo no podía parar de sonreír, el parecía normal, yo lo único que pensaba era asdfghjkl luego el soltó una mano, yo seguí viendo la película pensando que había pasado, 5 minutos después el me abrazo por detrás, yo sonreía horriblemente gigante, trataba de calmarme pero no podía, todo era tan irreal, voltee para ver su expresión, el estaba viéndome, solo sonrío mientras se acercaba hacia mi, me paralice, el siguió sonriendo, me dio un peque;o ataque de nervios & me aleje, su Hermosa sonrisa se esfumo & volvimos a ver la película, **que estúpida eres te odio enserio ahí pero que estúpida** era lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero estaba Steve, no creía que fuera Buena idea, luego el tomo mi mano, & el llevaba un anillo muy bonito, religioso, yo lo estaba observando, el se dio cuenta & se lo quito, tomo mi mano , lo puso, yo estúpida

cuanto tiempo llevamos de casados?- me pregunto, yo no reaccionaba aun

el tiempo que quieras- respondi sonriendo

que te parece toda la vida?- me dijo sonriendo, después me beso

Yo estaba completamente estupefacta no pensaba en nada podía arruinar el momento nada, no me importaba nada, ni que mi hermano me delatara, ni que fuera prohibido, nada me interesaba al estar a su lado, saliendo de la función, empezamos a caminar por la plaza, reiamos conversamos, yo creí que todo se terminaría ahí en aquella sala #7, tenia pensamientos negativos, el tomo mi mano e inmediatamente todo eso se esfumo, yo le sonrei, seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, luego llegaron por el, se despidió dulcemente, se marcho & Steve & Anne se me quedaron viendo decepcionados, solo les sonrei & empezaron a regañarme, no les preste atención todo era feliz para mi mundo, llegando a casa lo primero que hice fue conectarme, el estaba allí como siempre, Steve vio mi cara & me aventó una almohada, seguí sonriendo, me hablo en cuanto me vio, escribió; porque no me habías dicho que te gustaba:$?, yo le respondí; porque no me dijiste tu? & así seguimos hablando hasta alas 11 todo era maravilloso, hasta que llego a la escuela allá, me comento que tenia que pasar una prueba de 21 dias, así que no podría conectarse, nos despedimos & así paso el tiempo, lentamente, me sentía demasiado sola sin nadie a mi lado, así que decidí morderme las u;as, esforzarme en mis calificaciones, aprender a tocar el piano, todo para distraerme & no pensar en el, todo estaba bien hasta que llegaba la noche & me derrumbaba, contaba cada día que pasaba, rezaba todas las noches para que el estuviera bien & el tiempo pasara mas rápido, así pasaron 22 dias & me hablo como lo prometió, solo que un poco mas frio, yo supuse que era por la escuela, trataba de parecer normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras el no estaba, hablamos todo el día, pero paso algo demasiado gracioso, ese día en la ma;ana, el me dijo que me amaba demaciado & en la tarde-noche, me dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, que de todas maneras no eramos nada, & que si podíamos terminar bien, que el siempre iba a estar bien conmigo, luego se marcho, yo le publique una tontada a gary & el trataba de calmarme, luego estaba escribiendo en el muro de Anne cuando la puerta sono, me limpie las pocas lagrimas & abri, era ella, me abrazo & me dijo que si estaba bien & que si que tenia, comenze a temblar no aguante las lagrimas & solté todo, rompi en llanto, si hubiera sido una caricatura, hubiera inundado la casa, Anne hizo todo lo que pudo por calmarme & lo logro, yo estaba bien, al dia siguiente una amiga me invito al cine, salimos & fuimos a ver una pelicula de terror, nos sentamos en la sala & habian cuatro chicos, 3 ni;as & un ni;o, atras de nosotras, empezo la pelicula & voltee hacia atras, me di cuenta que una chica de ahy era ex compa;era mia, la salude nos presento a sus amigos & a mitad de la pelicula el chico se sento a mi lado, porque ellas lo estaban molestando se puso a platicar conmigo porque la pelicula estaba demaciado aburrida & me pregunto que si conocia a Sofia Leon, le respondi que si con una sonrisa finjida, puesto que ella es exnovia de Silvestre, yo no la consideraba una enemiga, de todas maneras el era mio, bueno asi es, era..

te pareces un chooooorro a ella! No manches ahorita te iba a saludar creyendo que eras ella ! a la bestiaaaa ! – me dijo, yo enfureci.

No seas idiota! Claro que no! asdfghjm,gvf- le respondi.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hize fue conectarme, en mi inicio salia una publicacion de Silvestre la cual decia, juntos denuevo con Sofia Leon, yo apague la computadora, llame a Anne & las lagrimas volvieron..


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron los días, todo volvía lenta & tristemente a la normalidad, yo era un completo zombie, ahora entendía los dramas de Coraline, las películas de amor, no quería ni vivir, algo exagerado pero así pasaba, cuando me conectaba (una vez a la semana) ahí estaba el, me aparecían sus publicaciones de el & su pareja, & su visto, me hacia sentir la persona mas humillada, desde ese entonces todo cambio, yo cambie, mi relación con Anne se fue desapareciendo, Coraline me hacia bromas pesadas acerca de el, me hice mas cercana a gary, empece a hacerme mas seria, etc.

Cada día todo era mas aburrido, la verdad me da hasta flojera escribir la situación en esos momentos, hubieron muchos problemas & todo era un asco, no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenia que hacer algo, en diciembre nos mudamos a una gran ciudad llamada Nashville estudie medio a;o allí, todo seguía indiferente solo que me distancie mucho de todos, menos Spencer, el seguía a mi lado todos los días, & yo seguía sin olvidar lo hasta que se presento la oportunidad..

te has vuelto loca? Tu en la militar? Como piensas que te dejare? – gary exploto al saber la noticia, yo solo reia levemente

porque no? así me volveré mas decente! Es una Buena oportunidad – respondi fingiendo que había olvidado quien estaba allí.

Claro que no! no dejare que ese idiota te vuela a lastimar! – respondió, nuestra relación estaba un poco distanciada desde que me mude aquí, no quería perder lo, era mi mejor amigo, mi amigo de la infancia.

No me lastimara te lo juro – respondi preocupada

Haz lo que quieras – me dijo, allí termino la conversación, iba a hacer lo que el dijera, lo que yo desee, estaba decidida.

Aunque no sabia exactamente que iba a hacer, solo iba a aparecer allá, iba a ser la mejor en todo, & tratar de hacerme notar, eso era todo mi estúpido plan por eso no se lo comente a gary o hubiera estallado, como 2 semanas antes de que el verano terminara, empaque todas mis cosas que fuesen necesarias para sobrevivir & me marche a rosewell, todo era mil veces mejor de como lo esperaba, era Hermosa esa escuela, llegue a la oficina, me registre & todo era como en las películas, me sentía bien, pase el día entero conociendo gente, mas bien hombres, eran los únicos que se me acercaban a conocerme, fue muy extraño pero era casi ilegal tener pareja aquí así que no me preocupaba mucho, si mi plan no salia a la perfección yo delataría a Silvestre, si, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos pero primero tenia que ganarme su confianza, fui hacia mi cuarto & lo vi pasar, me paralice por 5 segundos & seguí caminando, no me vio eso era bueno, llegue a mi alcoba & habían 2 camas, rayos tenia que compartir, con lo mucho que me gusta eso, tire mis cosas, saque mi laptop, me conecte & lo primero que hice fue contactar a gary, no había hablado del tema con el desde esa noche & estábamos bien así que no se lo mencione, actue como si nada Nuevo pasara, íbamos bien hasta que noto de donde le estaba mandando los mensajes, me pregunto que si donde estaba, le dije que sali a rosewell, todo estaba bien hasta como 15 minutos después, que investigo que rosewell no era una ciudad, mas bien una escuela militar & me llamo en cuanto vio. El no solía llamarme nunca, ni por mi cumpleaños, ni navidad, ni graduación, nunca.

ESTAS LOCAAAA? TE DIJE QUE NO ! QUE TE PASA! QUIERES ASECINARME? – estaba furioso, yo me carcajee & enfureció aun mas

Aww me llamaste! Que lindo! Todo esta bien gary! No tienes de que preocuparte! – le respondí contenta

No es lindo, ni es lindo que te hayas ido sin avisarme ! que clase de persona con problemas mentales hace eso! Ahhhh – no dejaba de gritar, yo solo escuchaba atentamente sonriendo estaba muy feliz de que hubiera llamado

Losiento, yo solo hice lo que me pediste querido, hice lo que quise & eme aquí, se que estas molesto & te agradezco que me hayas llamado, eres un gran amigo enserio te amo adefesio ! – era la única persona que se preocupaba por mi a como yo lo veía, era lo único que tenia.

Me valeeeee te dije que no lo hicieras & ahí vas! Ya lo viste verdad? Tu no te alegras nunca en hablar conmigo, hablaron? Dime no te quedes callada! –

Si, si lo vi de lejos & no estaba feliz por eso gracias – respondi tratando de ser indiferente & mi sonrisa termino de inmediato

Te vio? Te ignoro? Estas bien? – sonaba preocupado

No, estoy bien, escucha tengo que colgar alguien viene, gracias por marcar enserio te amo feo cuidate, seguimos en contacto adiós. – colgué sin dejarlo decir una palabra, abrieron la puerta, era una chica con cabello rojo, un pircing, muy bonita, me miro con desprecio & tiro sus cosas justo como yo & se acostó en su cama, solo tome mis cosas & las acomode, le sonrei y se volteo

Mi nombre es Alexandra, vengo de, Nashville – le dije tratando de ser amistosa, no me respondio, yo solo me quede sentada mirándola hasta que lo me miro, sonrió fingidamente & se acerco ami solo me aleje de ella & río

Soy Sharon, Atlanta- me respondió y al parecer no estaba muy feliz

Que te trae por aquí Sharon? – trate de ser amigable, ella no parecia muy feliz

Me obligaron, escucha yo no vine a hacer amiguitas, vine solo para ser expulsada, así que solo compartiremos cuarto pero no hablaremos – volvio a su cama, yo solo volví a la computadora, pero ya era noche así que me dormí

Al día siguiente comenzaba la prueba de aceptación, Sharon estaba mas que dormida, faltaban 15 minutos, la trate de levantar pero me golpeo con su almohada así que sali sola, estaban todos formados, corrí hacia ellos, todo el día fue puro ejercicio pesado & yo sufría problemas de respiración así que lo hacia un poco (mucho) mas lento pero termine al atardecer, volví a la recamara, Sharon seguía dormida, no podía creer eso, tome una ducha, me arregle & sali a comer, volví a ver a Silvestre, venia hacia mi pero viendo hacia otro lado, solo cambia de rumbo & me esfume, al volver a la habitación no podía mas conmigo misma, me derrumbe en la cama & me puse a pensar que no podría vivir así por siempre, tenia que actuar, pero no ahora, Sharon se levanto & fue a comer, yo caí dormida pensando que mañana seria diferente...


	4. Chapter 4

Era ya el quinto día de entrenamiento para la aceptación, me estaba muriendo, no podía conectarme, no sabia nada de gary desde que me llamo, me dolía todo mi cuerpo horrible, tenia que soportar a Sharon & sus tonterias, etc. desperté antes, me quede recostada gimiendo del dolor, me levante al fin, tome una ducha, desperté a Sharon ya que no quería que tuviera problemas pero al parecer ella despertó antes & se marcho, acomodo sus almohadas para similar estar allí, yo no quería encubrirla pero no sabia donde estaba, decidí ignorar eso & fingir que no vi el bulto, me dirigi hacia el campo, me forme & estaba pensando en un unicornio escupe fuego cruzado con un tiranosaurio rex, sonaba raro pero era mucho mas divertido que escuchar las mismas instrucciones todos los días, seguí envuelta en mis pensamientos hasta que el comandante llego a mi lugar, se detuvo, giro hacia mi & dejo de hablar, me puse nerviosa puesto que sabría porque lo hizo

- donde se esta la cadete Black ? – me grito el comandante, me estremeci

señor no lose señor, se quedo dormida – respondi fríamente para similar que era la verdad, se me quedo viendo fijamente & yo desvíe la Mirada puesto que no me podía mover sin que diera la orden, siguió caminando, eso era genial, lo logre, lo había engañado, termine el entrenamiento antes que otras veces.

Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme & ducharme, cuando encontré a Sharon tirada en la cama, pintándose las uñas rojas & escuchando música, cerre la puerta & le di un golpe en la cabeza, estaba molesta, ella se quito los audífonos, me vio feo & ahí empezó con sus cosas..

- Hey que te pasa estúpida? – me grito, luego yo solo hice un mini berrinche & me fui a mi cama, me le quede viendo recelosa hasta que ella entendió & se río.

- Asi que si lo notas te eh?, que les dijiste? No eh tenido problemas asi que sabes mentir – me dijo & comenzó a reír fuerte yo enfureci

- No te encubri, deja de pensar eso si? Solo no quería problemas- le respondí conteniéndome, ella solo me miraba mientras sonreía malvadamente

- Que el dulce caramelo tiene su lado obscuro eh? Hahahahaha que linda, me empiezas a caer bien, tal vez considere ser tu amiga - me dijo

- & quien mierda quiere ser tu amiga? No existe lado obscuro, dejame en paz. - le dije mientras salia del cuarto, fui directo a la cocina, no queria estar con ella, me estresaba, al llegar a la cocina, agarre solo pasta, la comi bruscamente, luego un chico se me acerco, se sento justo enfrente de mi sonriendo, yo solo me voltie, parecia raro, me asuste pero no lo demostre

- el pobre spaghetti no tiene la culpa! Porque te desquitas con el? tranquila!, George, como te llamas pequea enojada? me dijo amistosamente, luego me di cuenta de mis actos & me aleje del plato rapidamente, el se rio

- losiento, no suelo ser así haha, Alexandra, no estoy enojada hay que pena – le dije riendo tontamente, el era alto, musculoso, guapo, ojos azules, era lindo

- lindo nombre, cadete grado 1 eh? – pregunto viendo mi uniforme, era exactamente igual que el de el así que parecía sospechoso

- gracias, como lo sabes? – le pregunte recelosa

- porque me pusieron a cargo de ti, te explico, yo soy de 3er grado, & normalmente a los de nuestro grupo nos asignan a alguien inicial para guiarlo por unos cuantos dias por la escuela para que se adapten, pero tu me caes bien así que hasta te presentare a los demás de 3ro – me dijo comiendo un trozo de pan, yo no sabia absolutamente nada de eso, me sorprendió

- suena bien, pero no estaré en problemas por eso? – le pregunte insegura

- claro que no, solo son presentaciones, todos somos amigos no? de donde vienes pequeña? – me dijo riendo, me sentía bien de hablar con el

- buen punto, Nashville & tu? – le respondí sonriendo

Cuando terminamos de hablar la cafetería estaba vacía, el me llevo a mi habitación estábamos cerca de mi puerta & se escuchaba la música de Sharon a todo volumen, solo negué con mi cabeza en signo de decepción, el se río & se dio cuenta de que era mi compañera la del ruido, seguimos caminando

- si todos tenemos un cadete de mayor rango no se que tipo de persona podrá con ella lo juro – dije en voz baja, para mi, pero el escucho & se río muy fuerte, me despedí & entre en el cuarto, ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba con un hombre

- así que te estas rebelando? Me gusta eso, bienvenida al lado obscuro – me dijo mientras palmeaba mi espalda y reia yo la mire con cara de pudrete, en esos momentos tenia tantas ganas de enterrarle un cuchillo en la espalda, pero no.

- no seas estúpida, es mi supervisor en los primeros días, todos tienen uno, ahora, me podrías decir cual es la razón de que te fugaras hoy? – le respondí seriamente, ya no seria gentil con ella, quería ser despreciable, lo seria

- mira, esta lindo no? – me dijo levantándose un poco la blusa, era un tatuaje de un gato extraño me parecía lo mas genial del mundo pero estaba prohibido también así que fingi que no me emocionaba, ella noto mi esfuerzo y río

esta prohibido – le comente seriamente & me tire en la cama, en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me dormí.


	5. Chapter 5

séptimo día:

Todo sigue siendo nuevo y raro para mi pero comienzo a tomarlo mejor, George me mostró toda la escuela y chicos de 3ro y fueron muy amables, me sentía muy bien en este lugar, un casi nuevo comienzo, aunque decidí solo ignorar a Sharon, no dejaría que ella arruinara mi estancia aquí, hoy pude entrar a Internet al fin y hablar con Gary, le conté todo lo que había pasado pero lo note diferente, distante, le pregunte que pasaba pero el solo río y dijo que se sentía alegre por mi pero sentía mi ausencia, yo solo me sentí mal pero cambia el tema puesto que yo le dije que esto era lo que quería hacer y que si estaba de mi lado o no, hablamos poco puesto que le di una excusa para terminar nuestra conversación, salí a tomar el desayuno, caminaba casi bailando sin siquiera voltear a mi alrededor, hasta que choque con alguien, sentí como si hubiera sido una pared, caí al piso.

- wups! Estas bien allá abajo ? - quize morir en el momento.

- Si, no te preocupes, lo siento mucho no estaba viendo el camino - dije sin voltear hacia arriba.

No es nada, déjame ayudarte – respondio riendo me extendió la mano, yo la ée y trate de levantarme por mi propia cuenta pero el agarro mi torso y prácticamente me cargo.

Alexandra ! debí haber supuesto que eras tu! – río. George. yo también debí haberlo supuesto, era como una muralla ese chico! enrojecí.

Lo siento enserio – dije y trate de seguir mi camino cuando el tomo mi mano y yo pare, el seguía riendo junto con la multitud alrededor de la que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

A donde vas pequeña? – pregunto, quería que esto acabara

Desayuno- respondi tratando de sonar convincente, el soltó mi mano y se alejo sonriendo, esa fue una escena rara pero fingí que no ocurrió.

Llegue a la cafetería a almorzar, fue calmado puesto que estaba sola en mi mesa, no es que fuera popular o algo por el estilo, pero de alguna manera me satisfacía la soledad aquí. Cuando termine mi comida me dirigí a mi dormitorio de Nuevo, estaba vacío, no era una sorpresa después de que Sharon pasa demasiado tiempo "conociendo la escuela" con su compañero asignado, mas bien ella estaba conquistándolo para romper las reglas y el había caído muy bien al parecer, me derrumbe en mi cama, segundos mas tarde escuche que alguien había tocado la puerta del dormitorio, corrí a la puerta, George de nuevo.

Alex, el sargento Mattews quiere verte, ahora – dijo cansadamente pero sonriendo.

Pasa algo malo ? – pregunte asustadamente, el río

No, solo quiere hablarte, nos vemos luego – dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta a su paso, me puse mis zapatos de nuevo y me dirigí hacia la oficina del sargento Mattews, estaba asustada, en los corredores no encontré a George era como si se hubiera esfumado o hubiera sido una alucinación.


	6. Chapter 6

Camine rápidamente, temerosa por dentro de que hubiesen descubierto mi encubrimiento hacia Sharon, pero firme por fuera, tenia que serlo todo el tiempo si quería estar aquí, ya no era la bebita de hace un año, yo podía manejarlo, era una persona diferente, llegue a la puerta de la oficina de el sargento Mattews, respire profundo. "puedes hacerlo Alexandra, no es nada, no tiene nada que ver, se fuerte" pensé mientras habría la puerta.

- Cadete Bouchan – saludo firmemente.

- Señor si señor – respondi rápidamente.

- Llego rápido, sabes porque estas aquí? – pregunto desafiante

- Señor no señor – respondi, odiaba con todo mi ser tener que hablarle así.

- Llega un momento después de que pasan los días indicados para conocer la escuela y los programas asignados por los compañeros de 3er grado, que cambian de cadetes- respondio, yo estaba perdida, no entendí nada. El continuo sin voltear a mi expresión – en otras palabras, ya no tendrás al cadete Larson a tu disposición para instruirte, un cadete del Segundo grado sera el Nuevo encargado de ti – concluyo y yo me sentí mal pero no podía hacer nada, eran las reglas, estaba asumiendo esto lenta y mentalmente cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, voltee rápido hacia esa dirección.

- Cadete Bouchan, quisiera presentarte a su nuevo instructor acompañante, cadete Snyder – remarco el sargento Mattews, quede petrificada ante la figura que se presentaba enfrente de mis ojos, esto no podia estar pasando, tenia que estar soñando. Silvestre.

- Señor no creo necesitar otro instructor señor – respondi lentamente

- Ciertamente lo necesita cadete, de acuerdo a las reglas de esta escuela, todo cadete de primer grado lo necesita, reglas son reglas – respondio cortantemente, no podía estar pasando, no a mi, no hoy, este día suponía ser un día calmado y feliz. estúpidas reglas, estaba apunto de argumentar.

- Señor yo me haré cargo de ella señor – dijo Silvestre antes de que yo pudiera abrir mi boca, estaba al borde de llorar, el sargento Mattews nos dio instrucción de marcharnos así que obedecimos, yo marche rápidamente hacia mi dormitorio sin mirar atrás, estaba enfurecida, solo lo iba a evitar.

- Asi que, Alexandra – dijo Silvestre tratando de formar una conversación que tenia por seguro que yo no iba a continuar – como ah sido tu estancia aquí hasta ahora ? – pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Hasta ahora ? Hasta esta mañana todo estaba perfecto gracias – respondi fríamente, esperaba que entendiera mi indirecta y finalizara esto.

- Que paso esta mañana ? – pregunto con interés, esto era tonto.

- Cambiaron mi cadete, eso paso – respondi bruscamente, resople y el río.

- Eso no suena amigable cadete – respondio simpaticamente, yo decidí seguir caminando sin responder o voltear, llegue a mi corredor en un largo e incomodo silencio pero sentí un gran alivio de separarme de el, no podía estar un Segundo mas con el sin que una lagrima se derramara.

- Hasta luego, cadete Snyder. – grite mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta atrás de mi.

Sharon estaba en la habitación de milagro, me vio la cara y río fuertemente, no contuve mas mi furia y brinque a su dirección y empeze a golpearla tan fuertemente, ella se molesto mucho y respondió, era fuerte debía admitirlo pero solte todas mis fuerzas y al parecer ella también, pero al final gane.

- okay okay tu ganas sueltame! Me estas lastimando salvaje – respondio quitandome de su camino yo solo corrí a encerrarme en el baño , dure allí media hora hasta que Sharon toco la puerta, eso era anormal, usualmente podía durar tres horas aquí.

- podrías salir? Necesito hablar contigo – grito por afuera de la puerta.

- Dejame en paz ! – grite con todas mis fuerzas restantes, para ese entonces ya me había desquitado con ella y llorado todo lo que tenia que llorar así que decidí salir del baño y charlar con ella.

- Estas bien ? – me pregunto seriamente, esto era anormal.

- Te acabo de golpear y me preguntas que si estoy bien ? – pregunte retoricamente.

- Tu no golpeas normalmente, eres como amante de la paz o algo por el estilo así que podría decir que algo no esta bien - respondio, maldición.

- Como sea – respondi dirigiendome hacia mi cama, ella me tomo del brazo.

Sabes que puedes decírmelo pero no te voy a estar rogando – respondio.

- Si, como me has dado demasiadas pruebas para saber que puedo confiar contigo, pero claro – grite sarcásticamente, al parecer ella no lo noto.

- Mira, estoy en deuda contigo, no ? escupelo – se derrumbo en su cama

- No escupire nada así que compermiso – le respondí tirandome en mi cama también, se puso los audífonos y me dio la espalda, decidí solo mirar al techo, las estructuras, era muy claro hasta que se volvió borrosa la vista, descubrí que era por mis lagrimas.


	7. Chapter 7

Sequé mis lagrimas rápidamente y me dormí, pense con todas mis fuerzas que esto no estaba pasando y todo seria normal al amanecer, la luz molesto mis ojos así que me levante, mire al reloj, eran las 10:00 a.m. Mierda, no desayuno este día, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, pero no recordaba nada y podría ser lo mejor, no quería recordar nada oh si no... allí lo tienes, mis recuerdos volvieron automáticamente, pedí no recuerdos y me dieron recuerdos instantáneos, no quería volver a ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

- supuse que querrías comer así que te guarde esto – dijo Sharon al escuchar mi estomago rugir, ese rugido me pareció mas bien de un león, me arrojo una barra de manzana, un jugo de naranja y un yogur, este desayuno no se relacionaba en nada pero era mejor que nada, en respuesta enterré mi cabeza a mi almohada al borde de gritar como si me asesinaran, pero me mantuve quieta casi asfixiándome hasta que empece a toser por falta de respiración y Sharon me levanto con todas sus fuerzas, eso dolió pero no dolía mas que haber recordado ayer.

- Que rayos pasa contigo ? decidiste volverte suicida ? porque yo no sere tu complice creeme, no volvere a prisión, es un lugar asqueroso ! – grito mientras se alejaba de mis hombros, mire a su cara, parecía realmente preocupada, esto era anormal pero nada me importaba ya dadas las circunstancias.

- Respondeme ! no te quedes callada ! sabes que ? me tengo que ir, el sargento Mattews quiere verme, no me delataste cierto ? – dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba, estúpido sargento.

- Creo que te cambiaran de – respondi pero mi voz se quebró antes de finalizar la oración, ella me miro recelosa, yo solo sonreí tratando de recuperar mi voz.

- Cambiaran de que ? estas detrás de esto ? – casi grito, yo sobresalte ante el fuerte sonido, ella lo noto y casi ríe ante mi reacción, era como si estuviera en su mas profundo buen humor, eso era tan loco, era demasiado para analizarlo todo a la vez, decidí solo recostarme de nuevo.

- Cambiaran de instructor, ahora sera alguien de Segundo grado y no me grites no tengo ningún problema auditivo – le grite furiosa, ella río y se marcho sin decir nada mas, yo solo quería vivir en mi cuarto por siempre. Si podia hasta casarme con mi cama, pero tenia que ser mas realista.

Me quede en cama con mis audífonos y música deprimente a todo volumen hasta alas 11:30 a.m. parecía un verdadero zombie, tome una larga ducha, escuche la puerta de la habitación como tres veces pero no me sentía lista para aceptar la realidad así que decidí fingir que no pasaba nada, termine como a las 12:05 p.m. y escuche por quinta vez la puerta así que abri rápidamente, mis sospechas eran ciertas, Silvestre. Esto no me era nada gracioso o siquiera real, esto era tan doloroso como tener mil espinas en mis huesos, aunque el parecía que nada había pasado anteriormente solo sonreía sinceramente, como si fuese un extraño.

- Donde estabas ? toque como mil veces la puerta y nadie abrió – dijo sin parar de sonreír, que idiota, no podía soportar verlo, era como una ofensa a mi presencia. Ya no sentía ningún afecto hacia el, era mas bien odio, venenoso rencor, yo suelo ser una persona pacifica así que me sentí mal en el fondo.

- Cadete Snyder no me siento bien, así que si desea es su día libre – respondi fríamente entre cerrando la puerta. Esperaba que entendiera la indirecta de que no deseaba verlo, no solo hoy, nunca, pero luego recordé que me trajo a este lugar y me sentí culpable por un momento, mi expresión cambio como 3 veces en el mismo medio segundo.

- Estas bien Alexandra ? quieres que te lleve a la enfermería ? – pregunto rápidamente y se acerco para sostenerme, mi reacción automática fue alejarme de el lo mas posible, como si fuese a hacerme algún daño, el se quedo en shock en un mini segundo y luego río fuertemente.

- Estoy bien cadete, solo retirate y haz lo que desees – respondi desviando mi vista hacia mi cama, por mi cara, debajo de la casi libra de maquillaje que me puse, realmente podrías decir que estuve llorando toda la noche y no quería que el lo descubriera, eso seria una ventaja que no quería darle. Estaba al punto de cerrar la puerta en su cara cuando escuche a Sharon en el corredor.

- muévete de mi camino idiota ! – grito mientras ella hacia mi trabajo de cerrar la puerta en su cara, me sentí tan satisfecha y agradecida de tener a esa compañera de cuarto en estos momentos, me senté en mi cama calmadamente y con una media sonrisa, ella lo noto y se relajo también, se derrumbo en su cama.

- Okay, te veo mañana entonces Alexandra, espero y te mejores – grito tras la puerta. Se tenia que marchar, no pensaba abrir la puerta y rápidamente empece a pensar en excusas por las cuales no abri la puerta pero luego me detuve en seco, decidí que verdaderamente no me importaba.

Escuche tras la puerta y una ola de espinas y odio atravesó mi corazón de nuevo. Escuche sus pasos marcharse y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, era como si me hubiese vuelto alérgica a el. Esto tenia que acabar, por la actitud de Sharon, al parecer a ella tampoco le fue muy bien con su nuevo instructor, me pregunto, si tan solo...


End file.
